winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 81: The Flower of Truth
The Flower of Truth is the eighty-first issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis After Musa is given a new building since her previous one is set to be demolished for a new road, the Winx start using the building for their own fun activities. Flora and Helia start up a garden and it is not long that Flora's garden catches the attention of a couple, Silius and Helene. Seeing that Silius and Flora have the same hobby, Helene invites Flora to see his garden. When Silius is injured and sent to the hospital, Flora is asked to take care of his garden where she discovers a flower with unique abilities that are targeted by greedy men. Plot Bloom is telling her diary about Musa's new music hall. She informs him that a new road is being built through the old pavilion and it had to be demolished. Sifelius, the man who gave Musa the building, tried his best to fight against it but to no avail. Instead, he gave Musa a new, larger building. The issue was that, because the building was damaged so severely by thieves, they did not have enough money to renovate it. Until they found the stolen loot in the basement the thieves meant to hide. After the thieves were arrested, the Winx received a generous reward and were then able to renovate. With the new building, the Winx and Specialists set up different areas to accommodate their own hobbies. With Flora and Helia setting up a new garden as the soil was still very healthy. The two planned and built everything, which included a greenhouse, and finished the project after a month. Flora is in her garden, adding new plants when a couple walks by and notices her garden. Helene is the first to speak up about it and they exchange introductions. Helene informs Flora that her fiance, Silius, also loves plants and has a garden as well. Helene excitably invites Flora to see his garden, and although Silius is hesitant, he eventually gives in and invites her over as he realizes he needs to spend more time with people instead of plants. Back at her dorm, Flora tells her friends about it and though it is exciting, Flora could not help but notice that Silius was talking in a sad tone about his flowers. The next day, Flora heads to Silius' home. Silius lets her in through his gates, and when she walks inside, she cannot help but marvel at the garden's beauty. She meets up with Silius and compliments his garden, saying that his wife, Helene, was correct. She assumed as such until Silius informs her that Helene is not his wife though they had been engaged for a long time. They then spend the rest of the afternoon in the garden. Helene then arrives and greets the two of them. She then tells them that she will make some snacks and that they should wash up. Flora then notices that she had seen every part of the garden except for one area. It was a closed room and when she mentions it to Silius, he firmly denies access to it as he is conducting some experiments and the plants in there must not be disturbed. The three enjoy their time and snacks but as it is getting late, Flora says goodbye and heads home after Silius gifts her a plant and Helene gives her the rest of the pastries. Flora tells her friends about the wonderful day she had but she also tells them that she feels something is off. She notices that Helene is madly in love with Silius and does everything she can to make her happy, but Silius feels a bit distant, as if he is waiting for something. Flora hopes that she can help when the time arises. Eventually, that time comes because a few days later when Helene frantically calls out to Flora while she is tending her garden. Helene, in a panic, informs Flora that Silius had been struck on the head by a dormer window inside his greenhouse and is now unconscious at the hospital. Helene is so worried about him and she asks Flora to help take care of his plants while he recovers. Flora agrees to help, and it eases a bit of Helene's stress. Helene gives Flora the keys to Silius' garden and quickly returns to the hospital to watch over him. Flora then heads on over to the garden and starts taking care of the plants. When she had finished, she realized that the room Silius forbade her to enter has not been checked. Flora is aware that she should not enter but she worried about the plants that need to be taken care of and so she unlocks the door and enters. When she enters the room, she only sees one rose plant and it is something she had not seen before. Thankfully, Silius left detailed notes on how to care for it and she follows the instructions, hoping to see it bloom one day. After completing the tasks and returning home, Flora calls Helene to tell her that the plants are being taken care of and for an update on Silius' condition. Helene informs Flora that he is recovering but continues to worry; she says she will stay with Silius until he awakens. This shows Flora that Helene truly loves him and hopes that Silius will return her feelings. She then tells Bloom that there is a flower that is kept separate from the others. She believes it must be special but does not see it. Bloom wonders if it might be rare and that it may have been an expensive purchase. Two days later, Flora returns to the garden and starts with the special flower until she notices someone had broken in and stolen the flower! She hears something and runs out of the room to see a man running away but is unable to catch up to him. She calls her friends for help. When her friends arrive, Flora informs them about the situation but when asked about the man's appearance by Tecna she cannot remember. And so, Bloom and Tecna perform a memory recovery spell. The spell works and Flora describes the man's facial features. Tecna then uses the information to draw up a picture and they get a face. They now search for the man. Bloom and Stella eventually find him and the flower. They tell the others and notice that he is indeed acting suspicious. Their friends rejoin them and follow the thief. They end up at a bank which they found odd. The thief brings the flower to the bankers and they all have a greedy grin on their faces. The girls put a stop to the thievery by having Bloom put smoke through the ventilation and into the room. The men panic and Musa adds the final touch - a fire truck siren. With that, the men flee the room, fearing a potential fire hazard and in the midst of the commotion, Stella is able to take back the flower. The security guard notices the flower thief fleeing and that he is not an employee. The guard checks his bag and sees a large sum of cash stuff in his bag. And with that, the thief is caught. The girls take the flower back to Alfea and placed in Flora and Bloom's room. They ponder as to what made this flower so valuable that it was stolen. They then find out the secret when Stella walks in complaining about how the boys will not be able to join them at the lake the next morning because Codatorta wants them to train until the afternoon. Stella is livid and believes that Brandon just did not want to go and shouts that she wants to break up with him. The flower wilts the moment she said that and they discover that the flower reacts to lies - the reason why the bankers wanted it. Just then, Flora's phone rings and it is Helene. She has some good news to share - Silius is awake and he will be fine! Flora then informs her that the flower Silius was growing had finally bloomed and wondered if she could take it to Silius to see it. Helene says yes. And so, Flora heads to the hospital with the flower on hand. Once at the hospital, Helene greets Flora in her usual happy self. She tells Flora that Silius is sleeping at the moment and so she will have to wait. Helene then heads home for a bit to rest because she is so exhausted from worrying and will be back later. Flora enters Silius' room and when he awakens, he asks why she is here. Flora shows him that the flower had bloomed and he is delighted and a little shocked to see that Flora had taken such good care of it. She told him that she followed his notes, but before the conversation could continue, the doctor comes in and tells Silius that he will be able to make a full recovery and he can head home soon. The two glance at the flower, and once the doctor had left, Flora says that he was telling the truth. Silius is shocked that she had found out about the flower's secret. Flora then says that Silius wanted to know if Helene truly loved him and that is why he grew the flower without her knowledge of the plant's ability. He then tells her that the reason why he did that. He is very wealthy and did not want to be with someone who was after his money. Flora then reasons with him. She tells him that for the past several days, Helene had been at his bedside, worried sick to the point of exhaustion. If she did not love him, she would not have done such a thing and that marriage is built on trust and love. Silius realizes that Flora is right and requests her to take the flower away. Flora takes it and as she heads out, Helene had just returned. When Helene enters the room, Flora overhears Silius ask Helene about their marriage plans and this puts a smile to her face. Once back in her own garden, Flora plants the flower in fertile soil and genuinely tells it that she will take care of it. Spells Used *"What is hidden... And so on. What is hidden must remember, deep in your mind, recall!" - used by Tecna and Bloom on Flora to help her remember the thief's face. I81Spell.png|''What is hidden... And so on. What is hidden must remember, deep in your mind, recall!'' Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts *Silius Zordan *Helene *Flower Thief Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *The Specialists **Helia **Brandon **Timmy (mentioned) *Humans **Silius Zordan **Helene **Flower Thief **Sifelius (mentioned) *Plants **The Flower of Truth Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Believix